


Everything Goes Black

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassie is a spirit/ghost, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Scott centric cuz he's my favorite Avenger, a mix really, and Scott's guardian angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: After watching some episodes, I was like “yeah no I definitely ship this” that said, since I haven’t seen the entire series yet, my explanation for Cassie (because angst): kinda like Gibbs’ family (NCIS) Cassie, Maggie, and Paxton died in a car accident (accidental not targeted) and Hope and Hank aren’t here at all (because I know movie canon more) Now, the actual summary;Just a short angsty HawkAnt story. The name? It’s a great song and I’m out of ideas. No seriously, it’s by Skillet and it’s beautiful. LISTEN TO IT! NOW!





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is my first fanfic in this fandom even tho I haven’t seen all the episodes. But that hasn’t stopped me before nor has it stopped me now. I only said that cuz I ran out of things to say and it felt wrong saying nothing. Also if you’re worried about me starting another fic when i can’t finish my longer ones, this is short and already completed so it’s fine
> 
> Oh btw this chapter switches POV (I always do, I guess it keeps you on your toes?)

This should’ve been normal. Honestly. It  _ was _ a normal fight. Then Scott had to go and make things not normal.

 

So; Red Skull built an army and sent it after New York. Why? Honestly there was no reason aside from the hope of gloating, the fall of the Avengers to complete some greater scheme, or - and this is the one Clint chose - complete stupidity.

 

They were actually doing fine, then Scott had to shrink at the  _ worst _ time and get stepped on by a robot (Clint refuses to follow Tony’s joke and call it a Skull bot. Why Tony, why?!) The fact he’s still alive is a miracle of its own. But he’s still bleeding and, well, dying.

 

As Scott was dying, he noticed his vision fading. He wondered if the lyrics that have been running through his head had been foreshadowing his timely (in his opinion it was overdue, so he thinks timely is just putting it nicely) demise;

 

Yeah, they were foreshadowing it. Because the back of his mind was crying, because he’d never spend time with the most important (alive) person on his life. The person who’s the reason the blood gushing out of the chest wound, the blood trickling from his small head wound, the pain from them all are numb to him. Because he feels that person’s hand connected to his, squeezing, reassuring he’s not alone, telling him that he’s fine even though he knows he’s not, and has come to peace with it.

 

“Shield’s sending medics. ETA 5 minutes.”

 

“Stay with me Scott! Stay with me!”

 

“Scott, medics are almost here! Don't you die on me!”

 

“C’mon Scott, we brought you here for more than just your tech skills and ant friends!”

 

All the other voices faded into the abyss that was his head. But one stuck out among the ashes.

 

“Scott? C’mon man, I’m not losing my trainee! I need you alive man, I need some bragging rights!”  _ Clint Barton. Hawkeye _ .

 

The man who, in no way shape or form, wanted Scott on this team is now begging him to stay alive. If Scott wasn’t trying to comply, he’d probably be shocked, humbled, and then go to deny that maybe he belongs here.

 

He opened his eyes - that took a lot of effort - and focused on the hazy image of his friends - no, teammates - focusing on one in particular: Clint. The man who would always try to bring him down before, the man who wanted him off his team. The man who he hurt on their old team. The man who hurt him on their current team. Always bringing him down when all Scott wanted was his approval. His friendship. Maybe even something more.

 

The man who stopped all of that. The man who became his friend. Who reunited hope that maybe he, Scott Lang,  _ can _ have something in his life, and not screw it up or lose it.

 

He felt Clint squeeze his hand again. Felt Clint’s tears hit his chest. He squeezed back.

 

Scott focused on that face, mouthing the words  _ I love you _ , just as his vision faded to black.

* * *

 

Clint watched as Scott’s mouth breathed his final words - not even words since there was no noise - just as he crashed.

 

No seriously, right as he gets back to the tower, medics there  _ right _ so revive him, the idiot has to die on them.

 

“No!”  _ Little late there brain. It’s been four hours since this happened. _ Clint barely registered Natasha walking in the room as Clint woke up to yet  _ another _ dream about the death of, yup, four hours ago.

 

Because Clint just lost the best thing of his life. His project. His friend. His best friend. The broken man who made Clint smile. The man who gave Clint something to do, something to solve, something to fix. The man who Clint needed in his life. The man he didn’t want to live without. Couldn’t live without.

 

He just lost the love of his life.

* * *

 

_ Chasing these shadows around this darkened room, I’ve laid here so long I don’t even want to move. I need a minute to heal. I need a minute to remember how to feel. Whenever you’re gone away, the darkness hides the day. Whenever you’re gone the bleeding won’t stop. It hurts ‘til you come back. Everything goes black, everything goes black. I reached out for you when I needed you to be here. All alone, chasing these shadows. I don’t want the pain but I’d rather hurt than not care. It’s so long, you’ve been away from here. I need a reason now to heal. I need something, to believe in. I need a reason now, to remember how to feel. _


	2. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt incredibly weird writing the last chapter. Here’s why; try writing romantic angst while listening to rock and rap! It just doesn’t freakin work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt incredibly weird writing the last chapter. Here’s why; try writing romantic angst while listening to rock and rap! It just doesn’t freakin work!

The next night, Clint woke up to a room. But not his. No, he’s in Scott’s room. And next to the window, is Scott. Standing there. Hugging himself.

 

And right in front of him, staring at him expectantly, is a girl who looks a lot like Scott.

 

“Hi. You probably don’t know me, daddy doesn’t like to talk about how me or mommy or step dad got here. My name’s Cassie Lang,” she holds out her hand, smiling brightly at Clint, whose mouth is gaping like a fish.

 

When his brain is done being a melted pile of goo, he holds out his hand, shaking it, “Yeah, he hasn’t. Nice, uh, meeting you. Name’s Clint, also known as Hawkeye.”

 

“I need your help. Daddy’s in a coma-”

 

“Scott’s still alive?!”

 

“Yeah, after you went to bed Tony and Sam managed to jump start his heart, but his chest wound is severe. Clint, go talk to him.”

 

Clint nodded, walking to the ghost before a giggle was heard.

 

“Not him! This Scott can’t see or hear us. I’m from Heaven, I brought you here from dream world. I’m like Scott’s guardian angel, and it’s my job to keep him alive. He loves you, Clint. The team are like his brothers, Nat like the sister who’s scares the you know what out of him. But, you’re different. He’s in love with you. And I know you’re in love with him.”

 

“How do you-”

 

“Go downstairs and tell Scott he does have something to live for, that just because I’m dead doesn’t mean he needs to join me, that if he can’t live for him he can live for me or he can live for you! Now, march!” She slapped him,  _ hard _ , on the back of the head before he jumped out of bed, panting.

 

_ Can that be considered a lucid dream? _

  
  
  


He crept down the halls to the med bay, to Scott’s bedside, and grasped his hand. He rubbed circles on the back of his hand before sighing.

 

“I’m sorry for the way I way I treated you when you joined this team… even before this team. I felt betrayed by what you did with our old team, but your cause was noble, and I have to respect that. You’re a great guy, Scott.” Nothing changed. Clint sighed again before continuing.

 

“I had a dream, vision, I don’t know. I saw Cassie,” a slight spike in heart rate before it settled again, “She told me something. Maybe, when you wake up, I can take you to that pizza place I promised? Or we can go somewhere else, whatever you want. I… Cassie told me after she died, you kinda lost your reason for living, you were just existing. Well that’s what I inferred at least,” Clint squeezed Scott’s hand, and Scott weakly squeezed back. Clint saw small movements under his eyelids.

 

“Scott, I’m in love with you. Cassie told me you feel the same way. Wake up… maybe we can make it work. If… if you really want to die, I can’t do anything about that. But, can you do me and Cassie a favor? Wake up. Don’t stop fighting. If you can’t live for you, live for Cassie,” by now, Clint was actually in tears, but he saw Scott trying to open his eyes.

 

_ That’s it Scott! Please wake up! _ “Live for me” he whispered. It did the trick.

 

Scott was awake, smiling at Clint. Clint heard, whispered hoarsely,

 

“When we gettin that pizza?”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Comatose. I’ll never wake up without an overdose, of you. I don’t wanna live. I don’t wanna dream. Unless I feel you next to me, you take the pain I feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. I don’t wanna sleep. I don’t wanna breath. ‘Cause my dreams don’t comfort me the way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last of this saga, then I’ll be abandoning this ship for a different one (still ship this but the other ship needs some more fluff if you know what I mean) sorry for the unrealisticness and cheesiness, this is what romance does to me lol (and I’ve found a new fandom that makes me ship so much more)


	3. Epilogue (I think?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay im finishing posting this today! Btw school and stuff started so even tho I’m writing more (if u like weird ships lemme know and I’ll post my chatfic) idk when I can post

After about a month of recuperating for Scott - Clint playing his psychologist - Clint finally took him for the pizza.

 

Scott smiled as they ate the pizza, glad that he lives for this. He finally started living, for Cassie, for Paxton and Maggie, for Clint, for the Avengers and Earth. And, even for himself.

 

And he’s not trading that for the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Many years later, Clint, Scott, the rest for the avengers, and the children (for the ones that ended up having it adopting) all followed Scott Lang-Barton to the graveyard.

 

He told them about his only daughter, Cassandra “Cassie” Lang. And now they have a tradition for her birthday and the anniversary of her death. And they’re sharing with the future avengers.

 

Scott smiles as he placed a Lilac in front of the tombstone. Only Cassie, even dead, would make Scott find something to work on. He fixed his life and now has a great husband.

 

_ First everything went black. Because I was comatose. Now, I’m awake, alive, older, and happier. _

 

Scott turned to his husband, pulling him down and kissing him as everyone, even the kids - even their adopted son - wolf whistled.

 

“I’m glad I lived for you, Clint.” He said, honestly and lovingly.

 

“I’m glad you lived for me to, Scott.” Clint grinned, before scooping Scott up, and everyone left

 

Cassie watched them, her spirit above the tombstone.

 

_ “I’m glad I shipped them.” she giggled. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s the cheesy romantic fic I always wanted to write. Well, I think I’ll write more of these for more pairings, because this was fun (also my unrealisticness bothered me lol)


End file.
